Future Starts Slow
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Emma knew she should have walked away. She knew she shouldn't have shaken that girl's hand. But she did. "You can holler, you can wail, you can swing, you can flail, you can blow what's left of my right mind." Oneshot! Give it a chance, please read! Reviews wanted!


I** have just come to realize the most important thing in the UNIVERSE...wait, actually, no. Only the world. But, anyway here's the fact that's got me all mad... BAELFIRE/NEAL IS A FREAKIN' JERK! How could just leave Emma behind for another woman? And move on so easily? Poor Emma, all her love lives have ended badly. Graham died on her, and now Neal's fallen for some girl named Tamara. :'( or whatever he name is.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN "ONCE UPON A TIME". enjoy.**

_Future Starts Slow._

The moment Emma saw her, she knew she should have walked away.

She souldn't have stayed, shouldn't have shaken the girl's hand.

But she did.

_**You can holler, you can wail, you can swing, you can flail,**_

_**You can f*ck like a broken snail.**_

_**But I'll never give you up, if I ever give up,**_

_**My heart will surely fail.**_

And, when she saw Henry with Neal, it hurt her so emmensly, because it made her realize that he loved Neal more than her. To him, she was just another Regina.

But, she felt like the moment she gave the two up, her heart would stop.

And she knew no amount of magick could fix that.

**_And after all God can keep my soul,_**

**_England have my bones._**

**_But don't ever give me up, no I'd never get back up,_**

**_When the future starts so slow._**

Emma would do _anything_ to get Neal and Henry to just love her again.

She thought the future was finally coming towards her, but she soon realized that this was impossible, because really, future is just the past with a new twist.

Think about. Like, _really _think about.

Haven't you ever noticed that the future is full of people from your _past?_

_Well, _Emma thought. _Future starts slow._

_**No longing for the moonlight, no longing for the sun,**_

_**No longer will I curse the bad I've done.**_

_**If there's a time when the feeling's gone,**_

_**I wanna feel it.**_

Emma was _tired_ of being judged and tried for things that people think is bad.

She was tired of _everybody _counting on her.

So, she decided that, from now on, she wouldn't curse herself when she did something wrong.

But nothing could make that pain in her heart go away.

If something could, she wanted it.

No matter the price.

_**You can holler, you can wail,**_

_**You can blow what's left of my right mind.**_

_**You can swing, you can flail,**_

_**You can blow what's left of my right mind.**_

_**I don't mind.**_

She walked on, completely ignoring the world around her.

So deep in her thoughts, she knew someone was bound to notice.

And someone did.

"They can blow my mind up, but I won't care." Emma vowed.

She had no idea that Henry had been listening to every word she had said.

And he regreted everything he had told her.

He realized that he was the real monster, not fogiving her was...unforgivable.

_**There's a time for the second best,**_

_**And ther's a time when the feelings gone,**_

_**But it's hard to be hard, I guess.**_

_**When you're shaking like a dog,**_

Emma hid her emotions well, being the woman she was.

She was a woman, but at heart she was just a girl, trying to find a place in the world.

And when it turns out you're not really from the world you've lived in since you were a baby, then finding your place in the world is much harder.

Henry walked up to his father one day, and said, "We're monsters."

And then, when Neal asked him what he meant, Henry said, "We have hurt so many people, without even knowing it."

And then he walked away.

**_You can holler, you can wail,_**

**_You can blow what's left of my right mind._**

**_You can swing, you can flail,_**

**_You can blow what's left of my right mind._**

Gold though life was a mystery. A horrible, monsterous mystery they were forced to unravel.

But he also thought it was beautiful.

He had endured so much, being called the town coward and such.

Being led to believe Belle had died.

Losing his son and wife.

_**You can holler, you can wail,**_

_**You can blow what's left of my right mind.**_

_**You can swing, you can flail,**_

_**You can blow what's left of my right mind.**_

_**I don't mind.**_

Funny how the world can look up one moment, and then pour down on you like an angry tsunami the next.

But, for Emma, that's exactly what happened.

She still loved Neal, she loved Henry.

So, now what?

They where killing her, she screamed and flailed when by herslef, she wailed in her sleep.

Yes, love is a dangerous thing.

But love is also strong.

**_You can blow what's left of my right mind,_**

Henry told her he was sorry, and she knew he meant it.

And Emma felt better. Little by little, Neal didn't matter.

Now, someone else was the problem.

And Neal was far from her right mind.

_**You can blow what's left of my right mind,**_

"When this is over," Emma muttered one say, "I'm going to buy me an island off the cost of Hawaii and live the rest of my days in sweet isolation."

"You know," Ruby had said, ever so thoughtfully, "Isolation isn't always the answer. I think that three certain someones would like to join you. And, maybe, if he turns good, a pirate could sail you to your island."

Emma glared. Hard. "Now _that _is delusional."

"Is it?" Ruby smiled. "Is it really?

**_You can holler, you can wail,_**

Emma looked out over Storybrooke, and wondered what it would take to bring these people home.

The job she had ahead of her would probably make her mind explode.

Oh, well. Emma really didn't care.

_**You can blow what's left of my right mind.**_

_**Fin.**_

**Me: So? How was it? My second OUAT story! Reviews wanted! Oh, btw, I forgive you, Neal, for being such a loser. The song I used is called FUTURE STARTS SLOW, by THE KILLS. I don't own it. And I don't own THE KILLS either.**

**Review, review, or you'll blow what's left of my right mind! JK.**

**Okay, bye!**


End file.
